Making Do
by MizzSY
Summary: After Abby leaves Connor heartbroken, he gets some unlikely comfort from their special force captain.


Title: Making Do

Pairings: Connor/Becker, Past Connor/Abby

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst &Man Pain

Summary: After Abby leaves Connor heartbroken, he gets some unlikely comfort from their special force captain.

Word Count: 1063

A tremor started in Connor's jaw as he stared at Abby.

He knew, of course he had, but he hadn't realised. Under his worryingly blank gaze Abby shifted uncomfortably, she knew him well enough to know that she had just ripped him open, but he wouldn't let her see him bleed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking at the floor.

"It's ok." He said, a wobbly smile that didn't match his glazed eyes appeared on his face and he accepted an awkward hug before walking out of the room.

He couldn't stay in there any longer; the toll of the sadness he was holding back was crushing him. Right now, he just needed to let the tears come, somewhere were Abby wouldn't see.

After a while of wandering that he couldn't clearly remember, Connor found himself in the room where Lester had stored their old lockers. The familiarity was good, it helped. In this time, he didn't belong anymore, it had all changed. And his one reminder, one constant, had gone.

Breathing out heavily, Connor walked up to a lifeless locker and placed a hand on it.

"Miss you mate." He said, realising tears had finally fallen from his eyes "You could have helped."

He stepped back from the locker marked "Danny Quinn" and sniffed, wiping a hand across his eyes.

"You ok?"

At the sound of the voice, Connor jumped whilst trying to turn around, which ended up with him falling over spectacularly and staring at a pair of black booted feet.

"Still practising for the ballet Temple?" Becker smirked, holding out a hand to help Connor up. Connor plastered a bright grin on and allowed himself to be hauled up.

"Thanks." He said, aware that Becker had seen him talk to himself, or a locker. Neither made him sound particularly sane.

"You miss him?"

He nodded.

"All of them. I don't have anyone anymore."

Nothing showed on Becker's professionally blank mask, though he took a step forward and his brown eyes stared imploringly into Connor's.

"You think you have no one?"

Another, more sullen, nod from Connor. For a moment, something flashed in the Captain's eyes, but Connor was too wrapped up in his own misery to notice which emotion Becker had let slip.

"What about Abby?"

Connor took a step backwards, avoiding Becker's intimidating gaze.

"Abby was just making do, she's happier without me."

"But you and her are-"

"Over."

The one word caused Connor's façade to crash, and sobs tore from him.

"It was only me and her in the Creceatous, so we _had_ to get along, but now we're back, she has a choice again. She's free."

Realising he'd broken down in front of the most clinical man in the ARC, Connor breathed in, trying to stem his crying.

"I should go." He muttered, making to dodge past Becker. Embarrassment and mortification replacing sorrow. But as he reached the door, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You come to mine, we drink and you tell all." Becker ordered. " But no star trek marathons."

Later on, Kylie was blaring out of the speaker in Becker's flat, both men were sloshed and putting the world to rights.

"And you soldiers _never_ let me go explore!" Connor whined, slurring ever so slightly as he chugged from his beer. Becker, instead of breaking his arms, chuckled and also drank from his bottle. In the past three hours, the two men had bonded more than they had in the past two years.

"Well, you scientists always stand in the way!" Becker shot back, causing Connor to giggle.

"Aw, worried I'll get crushed?"

"YES!"

They both laughed together as Becker flung an arm round Connor and pulled him into his chest. "You're too pretty to be dino-mush."

Connor pulled his head away from Becker's chest to look the Captain in the eyes.

"Pretty?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, very."  
They carried on smiling at each other, before leaning closer. Connor swallowed as Becker's scent hit him, and his lips were so close that they brushed for a moment, giving him a preview explosion of the softness and electricity and taste.

The doorbell shrilled, breaking the moment and leaving both men frozen just before the crucial moment. Eyes still closed shut, Becker spoke first.

"I'll get it."

The mood was suddenly much more sober.

As Becker backed away, the air turned colder. Awkwardly, Connor went to sit on the sofa as Becker opened the door and he heard voice float into the room.

When he returned, plus one, Connor's hands turned clammy.

Abby was with him.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Becker said eyes downcast as he made a swift exit.

Becker sat on the window sill of his kitchen, watching as Abby's car pulled away.

With Connor.

He'd gone too far, he should've known Abby would come back and Connor would follow her again. Connor wasn't his, not ever.

He sniffed, before breathing out heavily and leaving the window.

He would find something else to do tonight.

A few hours later, Becker was laid in bed, still painfully awake. The thought that he had an early morning drill with his men in the morning did nothing to help him drift off.

Giving in, he settled for an early run, it was just about light enough now. As he stepped out of bed, the cold hit him straight away. He let out a little whine, almost deciding to go back into his warm bed.

Before he could finish his sloe exit from his duvet cocoon, the doorbell went. He whined again, grabbing pants from the floor and went to answer it.

He didn't expect Connor to be standing sheepishly on the other side of it.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"Connor? What's wrong?" Had Abby dumped him again?

"I sorted things with Abby."

"Oh." Becker's heart shattered again. "Wanted to tell me the good news?" He couldn't help the bitter tone that crept into his words. Connor, however, shook his head.

"It turns out she wasn't the only one making do."

Before Becker could say another word, he stepped forward and pressed his lips to the captain's. Immediately Becker responded, deepening the kiss and allowing himself to taste Connor fully. Too quickly, they broke apart from breath, wrapping their arms around one another.

"I'm not making do Connor." He whispered. "I promise."


End file.
